My angel
by Giada Axl.M
Summary: Eren est né pour une seule et unique chose : tuer. Mais bien qu'ayant été choisit par Dieu, les anges ne peuvent le laisser agir ainsi. Voilà pourquoi le brun est traqué, comme une vulgaire bête sauvage, comme une proie. Aujourd'hui, il ne peut compter que sur une seule personne : Levi, ange déchu et amant.
Eren ouvrit doucement ses yeux, dévoilant au grand jour ses yeux pers. La lumière, aussitôt, semble être attirée par le jeune homme qui l'est, allongé dans un lit double au drap blanc qui le recouvre partiellement. Les rayons de soleil se déplace dans la pièce blanche du sol au plafond, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le brun dont les cheveux ébouriffés à l'extrême semble soudain s'illuminer comme le reste de son être. Comme si il était entouré d'une auréole de lumière. Tel le sain qu'il n'est pas.

Soupirant, Eren tourna sa tête en direction de la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel bleu et dégagé en cette chaude journée d'été.

Encore une fois, c'est le trou noir. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Cela l'agace car il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, mais quoi ? Il a un mauvais présentement qui ne le quitte jamais. Aujourd'hui, en revanche, c'est comme si une alerte était activité et lui criait sans cesse '' DANGER ! ''.

Bougeant légèrement, il sentit du bout des doigts quelque chose de doux, soyeux. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit appuie sur ses bras et se redressa, découvrant, éparpillés tout autour de lui sur le lit, des plumes ; certaines sont aussi blanches que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve, d'autres aussi noirs que les ténèbres qui l'envahisse parfois.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Souffla-t-il sans rien y comprendre, finissant par s'asseoir sur le matelas tout en se frottant le visage de ses mains. J'ai foutus quoi hier soir ! Rappelles-toi ! Merde ! Rappelles-toi ! »

Son poings partit rencontrer la surface molle de son lit, faisant voler quelques plumes qui retombèrent doucement au même moment où une sonnerie ce fit entendre. Relevant la tête, Eren regarda devant lui la porte fermée. Ce n'était pas la porte d'entrée. Son téléphone, peut-être ? Tournant la tête en direction de sa table de chevet, son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Non, ce n'était pas ça non plus. Alors quoi ?

Sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un homme... petit de taille et fin mais musclé en vue de la musculature parfaitement dessiné de ses abdos. Bordel. Sa peau était pâle contrairement à ses cheveux couleur d'encre rasé à la base dont deux mèches encadraient son visage, séparés par une raie de côté.

Ce dernier était visiblement au téléphone et d'assez mauvaise humeur. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une chemise blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et qui, par conséquent, était trop grande pour lui.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'un mec fou avec ma chemise sur le dos !_ Pensa Eren alors qui regardait l'homme parlait froidement de sa voix grave, n'ayant toujours pas posé son regard sur lui. _Non, sérieux, il s'est passé quoi hier ?_ L'inquiétude était parfaitement présent chez Eren qui sursauta lorsqu'enfin, l'inconnue tourna son regard en sa direction, plongeant dans les siennes, deux orbes acier des plus intimidantes. Durant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne bougeaient ni ne parlaient. Ils restaient là, à se fixer sans broncher.

« LEVI ! Hurla soudain une voix en provenance du téléphone de l'homme qui écarta d'ailleurs le combiné de son oreille avec une grimace et un regard froid en direction de l'appareil.

-Pas la peine de gueuler binoclarde ! Grogna-t-il avant de soupirer. Je dois te laisser.

-Quoi ! Non ! Si tu raccroches Levi – »

Trop tard. L'homme coupa court à la discussion avant de jeter le téléphone sur le lit et de venir y grimper à quatre pattes, s'approchant lentement du brun qui déglutit en le regardant faire, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

Rapidement, l'homme se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus de lui qui s'était reculé jusqu'à finir allongé en travers du lit, rougissant comme pas permis. Levant les bras, il les posa sur les épaules de l'homme qui releva un sourcil en le sentant le repousser gentiment.

« O-ok ! Commença-t-il, mal à l'aise par la situation plus qu'embarrassante. Je crois qu'il y a un petit problème là... vous... vous êtes qui ? »

L'homme le regarda sans broncher d'un air blasé avant de se pencher vers Eren qui rougit violemment. Il n'allait quand même pas ?

« Tu vas bientôt le savoir Eren, ne t'en fait pas. »

A peine eut-il dit ça qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune qui ouvrit grand les yeux en piquant un far monumental. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine alors que des images envahissaient sa tête.

 _Eren respirait fortement alors qu'autour de lui, les corps inanimé jonchaient les sols. Ils ignoraient totalement qui ils étaient, mais le sang qu'il avait partout sur lui n'était certainement pas le sien._

 _Dans son dos, ses deux grandes ailes aussi blanches que la neige se secouaient légèrement, comme si cela allait aider à enlever le sang qui tachait ses belles plumes._

 _Encore une fois, il avait perdus le contrôle. Encore une fois, il aggravait son cas déjà à risque. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi diable a-t-il fallut qu'il soit ainsi maudit ? Qu'avait-il fait pour naître comme étant l'ange maudit du Valhalla ?_

 _« POURQUOI DIEU ? Hurla-t-il alors que les larmes coulaient sans retenu le long de ses joues, son corps se laissant tomber à genoux dans le sang et la boue. POURQUOI MOI ?! »_

 _Baissant la tête, Eren libéra un râle suivit de sanglots alors qu'un grondement se fit entendre, suivit d'un éclair qui le frôla et bientôt, de la pluie qui s'abattit en torrent._

 _« Je ne veux pas avoir ce rôle là..._

 _-Eren. »_

 _Sursautant, le brun se retourna pour découvrir l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui, ses deux grandes ailes aussi noirs que les ténèbres fièrement ouvertes dans son dos._

 _« Levi..., souffla-t-il avant de pleurer de plus belle, baissant de nouveau la tête. Levi. »_

 _L'homme s'avança jusqu'à lui avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Là, il entoura leur deux corps de ses ailes avant de prendre le visage du plus jeune en coupe et de l'embrasser tendrement._

L'homme se recula, restant tout de même très proches d'Eren dont les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Levi. »


End file.
